Laoxen
Upon traveling the expanse of Hyrule, he follows his footsteps back to where his journey first began, determined to find a more permanant cause to anchor his loyalties to. Having been approached by several parties, Mahinui knows that his decision will not impact the world, but rather his own future. Holding in his mind that nothing but change is permanent, he holds out for the one defining chapter in his journey. Background Laoxen, like all Skull Kids, used to be a playful little Kokiri with a lively fairy. Not to say she isn’t playful now, but she doesn’t have a fairy any longer. Again, like most Skull Kids, she used to live in Kokiri village, not often leaving it. But eventually she got bored. Wouldn’t you, after a good 600 years? And so Whispen (for that was what her name was back then) wandered into Lost Woods, her vibrant green fairy Kari following dutifully behind, if not joyfully. Whispen was fascinated by the vastness of this forest, and captivated by its color. She went on for days, her eyes wide, and not even paying attention to what her stomach was trying to tell her. Kari would shout and whistle, trying to get her attention, but to no avail. Whispen had gotten it into her head that she wanted to see where it ended. And so she kept on going. But one particular day, when Kari had started shouting out her thoughts afresh, Whispen stopped dead. She was hungry, she was tired, and she hadn’t found the end on the forest. A horrible thought struck her. What if the forest never ended? And so she found she was lost. Eternally lost in the forest she had wanted to live in. Overcome by misery and homesickness, she sat at the base of a tree for quite a long time weakened by depression. And as it happens to all Kokiri lost in the forest, a transformation came to her: she was no longer the Kokiri she used to be. She was a Skull Kid. Shocked by this strange thing, and thinking that she herself had lost Whispen, Kari became most depressed in mind, so much that she would wander without thinking, crazed to believing she was following her Kokiri. Her fairy lost and herself having taken a horrible new transformation, Whispen felt no need to move from where she was. She was so deeply sad, she felt even her own features couldn’t show how she felt. And so she made her first mask. It was pure white, with a single, blue tear-drop under the right eye. A small frown was painted on it, as well. It was completely round, and made her face look innocent and sincerely miserable. But Whispen realized she needed to move on. So she made her home in Lost Woods. She grew to tolerate her strange form, even love it. She found great joy in creating her masks, and made them often. She again saw the beauty in the forest, and wanted to show it, wherever she was. So she dyed her clothes, her masks, everything she wore. She made herself a bow, and shoots it for sport. Eventually, having no one around to call her name, Whispen forgot what it was. And so she gave herself a new name: Laoxen. Once or twice she really has found the end of the forest. But she had seen people out there. Adults. Upon sight, Laoxen hated them. Hated the way the acted, the way they looked, the way they talked. And so now she makes it her goal to cause as much trouble as possible with the older people. She finds it terribly funny to bother them, and often just rolls around on the ground, laughing. This bothers them even more, so of course, it’s all the more funny. Now, if you happen to set eye on Laoxen, her name and race are a touchy subject. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters